1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and a system for integrating the manufacturing of 2-ethyl-hexanol and methacrylic acid.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a process and a system for integrating the manufacturing of 2-ethyl-hexanol and its derivatives and methacrylic acid and its derivatives, where the process includes converting a methacrolein precursor stream in the presence of an oxygen containing gas and a mixed oxide catalyst into a methacrolein-containing stream, concurrently hydroformylating a propylene stream in the presence of a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen and a hydroformylation catalyst into a butanals stream, separating the butanals stream into an n-butanal stream and an isobutanal stream, combining the methacrolein-containing stream and the isobutanal or isobutyraldehyde stream and converting the combined stream in the presence of an oxygen containing gas and a heteropolyacid catalyst to a methacrylic acid-containing stream. The present invention also relates to the production of n-butanal derived products, methacrylic acid derived products and products derived from both n-butanal and methacrylic acid.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, processes exist for the conversion of propylene into butanals and isobutene into methacrylic acid. As a by-product of the propylene conversion process, an undesired by-product is produced, isobutanal or isobutyraldehyde. This waste product is generally either burned for fuel value or disposed of.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a process that can readily utilize this waste stream in a value enhancing process to make a more valuable product and to reduce or eliminate the need for disposal of an unwanted by-product or waste stream.